Life with my brother
by Dark Devotions
Summary: HPFFVIIFFVIIIKH crossover. okay I have rewrighten this with a completely different direction. As before Harry's parents mysteriously die and he goes to live with his brother Squall. can they work together to defeat their enemy's find love and not die?I'm
1. Chapter 1

LIFE WITH MY BROTHER.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me. It's not worth it.

Chapter one First Meetings

Sighing an emerald eyed boy dropped heavily onto a bench at the airport waiting area. It had been quite a shock for him to wake up Monday morning and find out that his parents had 'Mysteriously' died on their Sunday night date. They always went out on Sunday night and came home about two in the morning, so Harry had no need to stay up and wait. He also didn't worry that they didn't call about ten to check in, after all it wouldn't have been the first time they had forgotten. This time was different, they weren't coming back and after the funeral Sirius and Remus had told him that his brother had become his guardian.

'I don't even remember having a brother.' Harry thought as he waited, His normal overly timid expression never changing. Harry looked around again for someone who fit the description Sirius had given him but it was no use there was no one there who looked like Squall.

All Harry had been told was that Squall Leonhart was his older brother by twelve years, which made the guy twenty-three or twenty-four. Harry had been four when he had last seen his brother and couldn't remember even that.

Harry had been so lost in thought that he missed the entrance of a blue-eyed brunette with a scar acrossed his face. The man looked around and as his eyes' fell on Harry he knew immediately that this was his brother. Harry sat timidly on the bench so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his brother standing twenty feet away. Without a second thought the man moved in four business like strides to stand in front of Harry who had yet to take notice of his presence. It took Harry three or four minutes to realize that someone was standing in front of him which caused him to tense. Slowly Harry raised his head to look into the eyes of the man that stood before him. Harry didn't know whether he should try and run or ask if this was Squall because from the description no matter how vague still matched. Luckily he didn't have to because the man spoke first.

"Harry right?" he said it simply. Harry nodded still not believing.

"I'm Squall." The blue-eyed man said in a much lighter tone.

Squall was relieved to see Harry relaxes after he introduced himself. It was amazing, Squall thought. 'Harry looks so much like our father, it's uncanny.'

"You ready to go?" Squall asked. Harry just nodded and grabbed his bag before fallowing Squall to his car outside.

Harry, though a normally quiet person was rather apprehensive about this. He wasn't to sure what his brother was like, not that he was all that sure of finding out. Harry was a bit terrified at the prospect of Squall being like his aunt and uncle. After Harry put his stuff in the trunk he got into the passenger set next to Squall as tense as ever though trying to hide it as best he could. Squall who was more perceptive then Harry gave him credit for picked up on it right away.

"You're nervous." The blunt statement caused harry to jump and turn his head toward his brother who was still staring at the road. "How . . . ?" Harry trailed off not really sure what was ment by the statement or if Squall ment anything by it. All his brother did was nod his head foward then reiterated "You're nervous."

Harry frowned. Not only had Squall not elaborated, he also had not looked at him or given a tone of voice which made it very difficult to figure out what his older brother ment or was thinking. Squall sighed as he realized Harry wasn't going to answer.

"Why?" He questioned Eyes never turning towards his brother. Understanding passed through Harry like a lighting bolt.

Bitting his lip Harry debated on how to answer. He could say exactly what was on his mind and tell Squall he barely remembered him or he could just shrug and ignore the question in favor of silence. He did know one thing about his older brother now though, Squall was blunt, to the point, strait foward, and direct.

Seeing his brothers hesitation Squall sighed and pulled the car over. Putting the car in neutral he turned to look at Harry who was more then a little unnerved now. Looking strait into Harry's eyes Squall Said "Whats wrong?" Only to surprise himself at how calm and gentle his voice sounded.

Not knowing what else to do Harry took a deep breath and said quickly and quietly "Ican'trememberyou." In fact he said it so fast that Squall didn't understand him and just blinked at him before saying the first thing that came to mind. "What?" confusion alight in his voice. Squalls eyes had locked onto Harrys knowing that what he was doing would make it impossible for his brother to break eye contact with him unless Squall himself wished it. Harry took another breath and said "I don't remember you." a bit louder while trying to look away.

Squall for the second or third time in ten minutes blinked. He knew Harry wasn't going to remember him. Hell he didn't expect it but Harry had told the truth with out answering his question. Not knowing him was not what was wrong with Harry and he knew that so he tried again.

"I truly didn't expect you to but thats not whats bugging you." Squall said still not releasing Harrys eyes.

Harry just didn't know what to do. Yes there were other things wrong like dealing with Voldemort. Or the fact that his parents were dead, or the fact that he was in a car with a guy he didn't know and going to live with him. Oh and to top it off he didn't know what to do about his owl, Hedwid or what his brother was like. 'Man the world is out to get me.' Harry thought.

"Did anybody tell you why I left?" Squall asked. Harry shook his head and shifted backwards into the seat. Squall nodded before he released Harrys eyes. "I left because our parents didn't approve of my love life."

"What? that doesn't make sense. They didn't care when I got a boyfriend and obviously they would have cared less if I had chosen a girl instead."

Squall nodded. "Well they my not have minded just one boyfriend but when you get into the pleural form of dating they mind."

"Wha...?" Harry gave his brother a confused look.

"I have two boyfriends, well at the time they were boyfriends Now I think the term lovers would be correct, but yeah they weren't happy about it." Squall said testing the water.

"So thats why you left. Or is there more to it?" Harry questioned not really caring. Hell he had friends who did the threesome thing.

"You don't seem surprised." Squalls matter of fact tone cut Harrys thoughts before they could go anywhere.

Harry shrugged again. "Was that the only reason you left?"

"No. Just the main. Are you hungry? We could go to one of the restaurants around here." Squall suggested.

"Squall its two in the morning."

"Your point?"

Harry smiled. "So what are your boyfriends like?"

Squall who had started driving again looked at Harry through the corner of his eye. "Interesting enough for SeeDs. Though getting on their bad side is not recommended. Oh incase you are wondering I have roommates."

Harry nodded his head and looked at Squalls reflection. "Mercenaries as well?"

Squall nodded "Though they do vary in traits. Gyro's alright?"

"Yeah fine."

Squall pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned off the car. Pushing the door open Harry noticed that for a quarter after two in the morning the place had quite a few costumers.

"A lot of the SeeDs come here after missions and stuff so they stay open twenty four hours." Squall answered Harrys unasked question.

After ordering Harry and Squall sat down at a table near the Back trying to avoid the curious stares they were receiving. Squall knew it was because no body knew about his brother, yet well other then Cloud and Sephiroth plus their roommates, but that kept it to about seven or eight people. He was a little curious as to why Harry ignored it. It almost seemed as if people staring at him was common placed, little did Squall know it was.

Ever since Harry fought Voldemort at the age of six and reduced the accursed man to a shade he'd been getting these looks. Even more so now that he ended up fighting the guy every three to six months now.

"How do you feel about owls?" Harrys sudden question drew Squall out of his little world rather quickly.

"Um... their ok I guess. Why?"

"Er... well you see... Last year I was given an... an owl for my birthday... and I wasn't...well... sure if I should...well bring... her so I left her with... Sirius." Harry decided to shut up before he started to ramble.

"Well Remus is coming over next week. I'm sure he wouldn't mind bringing her with." Squall said as if it were a common day thing. Secretly he had been in touch with Remus and Sirius for years. They had understood when he told them about his boyfriends and even helped him work things out. They visited about once a month and talked on the phone when they could. In all honesty if it weren't for thoughs two he'd have lost both Sephiroth and Cloud.

After finishing their meals Squall Drove them to his house which he knew would still be up and about but the atmosphere was a lot less tense and he and Harry chatted on and off all the way there.

Walking up to the door Squall Put his hand on the door nob and said to Harry. "Are you ready to meet your knew house mates?"

Good? Bad? Should I try again? You tell me. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHHPFVIIFVIII. I wish I did, moving on the characters may be a bit OOC. Just so you know I'm clueless with some of these people. there are spoliers and I'm not sticking with anything of the actully story lines for the most part. enjoy the story.

Chapter two

Harry had expected a lot of things, but for some of Squalls' roommates to be around his age was not one of them. First he met the Scary as hell boyfriend Sephiroth, and the not so intimidating boyfriend Cloud. It went something like this...

"Its not working." A blue eyed man with gravity defying bangs complained dropping onto the couch next to a silver haired man that looked about ready to maim him.

"I realize that. Perhaps it would work if you PLUGGED IT IN!" Said Silver haired guy ground out.

Harry looked up at his brother who looked nothing short of amused.

'Maybe it wasn't the fact that Squall had two boyfriends but the fact that their scary as hell that mum and dad objected to.' Harry thought shifting lightly to his left foot.

Squall however didn't seem to notice his brothers hesitation as he walked in and kissed first Cloud and then Sephiroth.

"Your back early, your brothers flight get delayed or something?" Sephiroth asked after he finished kissing Squall.

"He's right behind you Seph. Oh, Harry this is Cloud, and this is Sephiroth. Guys This is my brother Harry." Squall said waving his hand toward each of them in turn.

Harry nodded his head toward them in greeting and shifted distinctly uncomfortable with all three gazes on him.

"Not a people person are you? Well not a lot of us are so you'll fit in alright." Cloud said in a rather bubbly manner.

"Don't mind him. He just got off a mission gone bad. Ended up drugged from here to mars." Sephiroth comment well beyond annoyed.

"Your joking right?" Squall asked with a groan.

"Nope Four darts full of what amounts to three gallons worth of caffeine each. We're in for a long night." Sephiroths stated while he watched his younger love start running around the room nearly knocking Harry over in the process.

"It's safer over here Harry." Squall said as he sat down to join his lover in watching their hyped up lover run like a maniac around in circles.

Harry wisely moved into the room and sat down in the chair across from his brother.

'This is way too weird.' Harry thought to himself 'but who am I to talk I'm almost thirteen and so far I've ended up fighting Voldemort a total of three times and survived a basilisk bite. The only good thing about that is if another venomous snake bits me, the venom will have no effect on me.'

CRASH

Harry looked up to see that Cloud in his hyped up state had just tried and almost succeeded in running acrossed the ceiling before gravity took affect and sent him to the ground.

"Thats got to hurt." He stated as his brother and Sephiroth checked Cloud for damage.

Sephiroth gave him a 'no duh' look and took the unconscious Cloud up to their room.

"He's like that." Squall said placing his hand on Harrys' shoulder. Harry nodded, looking up at his brother; who was a good foot taller then him, putting Squall at six foot eight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So maybe it wasn't the best first meeting but it could have been worse.' Harry thought. His meeting with Seifer and Irvine had not faired much better.

Squall led Harry down the hall to where the kitchen was looking for their other house mates. Not really having anything else to do Harry replayed the days events in his head and noticed that his brother and boyfriends seemed to have a thing for leather. His brother Squall was clad in steel, toed leather boots with black leather pants, and a black leather coat, with white fur on it. Not to mention all the belts Squall had around his waste. 'There must be at least seven.'

Sephiroth also wore black leather only his coat was more of a trench coat, and his hair like Squalls was long only silver. As for Cloud well red and black combat leather cloths. 'If I start with the leather fashion I'm going to stop Voldemort then kill myself.' Harry thought.

"Fire!" Harry's head snapped up just in time to be yanked backwards by his brother who had stopped. Squall was giving the guy who yelled a glare the would have done more damage then the flame that had nearly fried them.

"Seifer what have I told you about fire in the halls?" Squall hissed out.

"Oh. Pull that stick of yours out already for hymn sake Princess." the blond haired man said waving his hand vaguely.

Harry stared. The guy in front of him was about a head taller then Squall with eyes that almost matched his. Big build and heavy set with a trench coat covering his obvious muscles. Behind him stood a man that obviously liked the cowboy look. Black cowboy hat, leather chaps side arms etc.

"Hay Squally this your brother?" The blond guy said. Harry vaguely remembered Squall calling him Seifer just after the near toasting. Harry pulled himself from his thought and brought his own emerald eyes up to meet pure jade colored eyes.

Harry who normally tried to avoid eye contact was rather annoyed that these eyes reflected something he didn't want to see. The reflection in the eyes before him was that of the defiant boy who had nearly killed himself stopping a horexs. Tom riddle A.k.a. Voldemort horaxs to be precise. The ripping of the soul and storing them into objects was as bad as things could get for a wizard but it did have another affect. It made the wizard immortal in a sense and Harry by his own dumb luck was the one who had to find and destroy them or the main. It didn't matter at all.

"So we have another stick up his rear guy in the house. Good lord it's a family trait with you guys." Seifer complained loudly. Harry just raised an eyebrow and looked at Squall for an answer. All he got in return was the sight of his brother pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sometimes it's safer not to ask..Harry right?" The guy behind Seifer asked. Harry nodded.

"Well the names Irvine, though some call me cowboy. Its nice to meet you." Irvine said shaking hands with him.

"You to." Harry said if a bit quietly. They heard him none the less and even he was surprised by how unsure his voice sounded. Seifers glare was defiantly one that could rival Snapes' on a bad day.

Squall however came to the rescue before Seifer could get a word in. "He met Cloud and Sephiroth about ten minutes ago."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that. Cloud got shot full of that drug it's no wonder." Irvine said with a barley hidden tone of pity that Harry a master occumlest still caught. "Word to the wise kid. Unless your around the strange and abnormal almost constantly, don't let your guard down."

"Sounds like last two years of school." Harry said shaking his head in a rather disbelieving manner.

"Your last couple of years at school remind you of this?" Seifer Questioned dropping his argument with Squall.

"No it probably out did this. Depends on the genocidal maniac to snake ratio really." Harry said waving his hand. "Don't ask. You really don't want to know."

"Sounds like it, were going to bed so have a good night you guys." Seifer said lading his boyfriend away before another word could be said.

"Snake to what ratio?" Squall asked.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Harry said with a pleading look at his brother.

"Yeah fine."

'Well it could have been worse. I think meeting Riku and Sora went the best. They neither tried to burn us or were high on some drug or another. They were watching a movie. I'm not sure which but it seemed like a kung fu type thing.'

"Evening Riku, Sora, is everything alright in here?" Squall said hesitating at the door.

"Yeah, were just watching movies. You and your brother wanna join us." A guy closer to my age then Squalls asked. He had silver hair, and like my brother dressed in leather only with out the coat and with a muscle shirt.

I assumed this was Riku as Squall had told me early on that Sora was a brunette with blue eyes.

Both were obviously only a year or two older them me but I wasn't to put out.

"Sure guys this is my brother Harry, Harry the Brunette is Sora and the Guy with his arm around him is Riku."

"HI." Harry said in his own so quit way.

"Hi. Back come join us." Sora said turning his head to look at them.

Harry didn't get a chance to reply because Squall had Taken Harry's hand and pulled him over to the second couch in the room where they sat and watched the rest of the movie.

Harry had just about fallen asleep when the movie ended so was a little surprised to find Squall shaking him awake two hours later.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to Vincent later in the morning." He said pulling Harry up and leading him upstairs.

They had just made it to the second floor when something caught Harrys attention.

Sleep little one so you may not wake. the tone was hissing and it woke Harry up.

Squall who had been holding on to Harrys' hand was pulled out of his silent musings when Harry jolts to a stop and looked around confused.

"Something wrong Harry?" Squall asked with a frown.

Looking up Harry frowned before saying. "I think there is a snake in here."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "A snake?"

Harry was about to respond when the Silence was broken by an even louder hiss. though hath destroyed my mother now I shall destroy you

"What the?" Squall said in surprise just as Cloud, Sora, Seifer, Riku, Sephiroth, and Irvine walked in.

"Have either of you heard a Hissing noise?"Cloud asked.

"Oh for Merlins Sake! How did a Basilisk end up here?" Harry said in complete exasperation as he throw his hands up and sighed.

"A what?" Seifer asked.

"Basilisk, born from a snakes egg hatched underneath a toad. The roasters crow is fatale to it and looking it striate in the eye will kill you. Its venom will kill with in three minutes for the less potent ones and for the more potent one it can take weeks. There is no cure but phoenixes tears and only one person ever survived a bit. They can live for centuries and are often times found in old runes." Harry answered. "And whats worse is that I killed its mother say three four months ago now."

"You know this how?" Squall said beginning to wonder if this was part of the snake ratio thing.

"Hum.. Oh, I'm a parceltongue." he said looking for where the hiss came from.

you and your family will fall this night. the snake hissed

you're a bit cocky for a snake, don't forget the prophecy. You can't kill me little snake

Harry goaded. That was all that was needed because the snake just shot out from under a chair at Harry who simply dodged and caught it behind its neck. Covering its eyes with his other hand.

"And that was Riddles' downfall to.' he muttered to himself "Somebody wanna kill it and be done with this."

Nobody moved to shocked to do anything. They just stared at Harry like he'd sprouted two heads or something.

Harry was about to head to the kitchen to get a knife to kill it with when the last guy who lived in the house stepped from the shadows.

"I got it." He said pulling a knife from his belt and with one quick movement sliced strait down throw the snakes neck.

"Names Vincent. You must be Harry." He said.

Harry nodded his head. "Thanks."

"No problem. Its worth it to see these guys shocked into silence." Vincent replied.

Vincent was a tall guy around Seifers hight. Long hip length Raven black hair and Almost black eyes. Once again he like most the others wore leather only in red and black and it suited him no problem.

Vincent then took the decapitated snake from Harry, rapped it in a bag and walked away with a simple "Good catch,"

Squall by now had shook himself out of it. "Come on you can get a shower and get some sleep before every one decides to bombard you with questions about this." and pulled Harry away from every one up another flight of stairs and to the third door of that hall.

"Night Harry." Squall said and closed the door before Harry could answer

Thats it for know

" " is speaking

' ' is thoughts

snake talk


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but I do like to right. OOC, Spoilers, and Yoai. If you don't like it that's your problem. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter three.

Harry glanced around the room before he actually moved farther into it. The room was about twelve by sixteen and painted a light green, almost mint. There was a large window on the wall parallel to him with dark green blinds in front of it. There was a large bed in about the center of the room and to the left of that was a door; he assumed led to the bathroom. On the wall opposite the bed was and open door which led to a walk in closet. Looking to his right Harry noticed a computer on top of a desk and what looked like a spell book.

Walking farther into the room Harry realized that the ground beneath his feet had turned soft. Looking down he was rather taken aback at the emerald green carpet that covered the floor in his room. Outside and on the stairs it had been what looked like pine or oak wood.

"Well I might as well wash this venom off." Harry said as he set his bags down next to the bed and opening one. He pulled out a Red sweater and some blue jeans, as well as all the other necessities and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was also decorated in green. It was a six by eight sized bathroom with a toilet, across from the shower/tub. The sink was next to the toilet. A small window on the wall opposite to the door let the morning light through. It was probably only five or six but still dawns light was alone able to light the room there the hexagonal window.

After turning the water on and stripping off his cloths Harry stepped into the shower.

'I wonder if everything's alright back in England. I know Ginny and her brothers can look after themselves. But Hermione was another story. Book smarts didn't count against death eaters and strength was the only way to get out of that.'

Harry finished washing the venom of his hands with a special sanitizing potion that he held onto for just incase emergencies. As Harry moved on to his hair and body he thought about the events that occurred that evening.

'Well Squall and I will get along fine and same with Riku, Sora, Seifer and his boyfriend. Cloud doesn't seem too bad but I'll wait for a decision on that. Sephiroth, well he's scary but that's still to be determined as well so I'll wait with that. Vincent... not to sure about him. One thing's for sure, he's hot as hellwith that long… What am I thinking?'

Harry shook his head trying in vain to clear his mind of the previous thought. 'I just met him, I can't be thinking like that. Besides He is older then me; at least fifteen.'

Sighing Harry turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

After drying himself off and dressing Harry walked back into the bed room and grabbed one of the bags he had left on the floor. Opening it quickly he set about finding a journal he had started keeping when he was younger. Now most journals are what people want kept secret, his was different. This Journal was more of a computer system without the computer. All he had to do was access the network and he could talk to anybody he wanted, wherever he wanted. It also had the basic features of a journal by being able to write in it as one as well as the internet thing. He could get just about anything from the booknet.

'Well lets see if there is any change in the Voldemort situation.' Harry thought to himself as he flipped the book open.

Harry quickly found the page he was looking for and summoned the net pen to his hand. On the blank page before him He wrote "News of the Dark Lord' this brought up a series of logs in which were all dedicated to bringing down Voldemort.

Scanning the list Harry came across V&V, this guy was supposedly dealing with all sorts of evil and every now and then would come across some interesting news that would save a few lives, so Harry tapped it.

_Here is some interesting news for the Boy Who just won't die, I have an enemy as bad as yours but here's one that waked me in the head this morning after a botched mission. Ultimecia_ _has a twin brother. Can you guess who it is? His name is Tom Riddle and he has a thing for snakes._ _Sound familiar? Well if not then let me tell you, it had better get familiar soon because your war just left England._

_Get in touch with me via the net so we can talk later._

_Sincerely V&V_

Harry blinked. If the war had left England then it followed him. That meant that he'd have to tell Squall and the others about his little problem. 'Well I was going to have to explain it anyways. Wonder how they'll react to the Ultimecia news.' Harry sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Shaking his head Harry returned to the net page and wrote...

_V&V thanks for bringing this to my attention. Life for me has been a bit hectic lately and the prospect of the war following me out of England completely slipped my mind. Before you think anything let me tell you, my parents died recently and I was sent to live with my brother out of England. I have absolutely no say in the matter and I got to tell you I'm kinda glad I don't. Anyways I'm not sure when I'll be free to talk again so I'll look in periodically to see. If push comes to shove I'll stay up all night and wait for you to come on._

_Sincerely The Boy Who just won't die._

With that Harry tapped sendand closed the page and the journal. Laying back on the bed Harry let his mind wander. And being that his mind was wandering he entered the world commonly called or referred to Hermione as 'la la question land.' where you though of stupid and more often then not stupid Questions.

'_What if _pigs could fly.'

'What's mt batting average in quittage'

_"Why is every one in this house so ripped?"_

"Fighting evil sorceress and thousands of heartless tends to do that to a person."

Harry shot up like a bullet and turned to see Vincent leaning on the door frame looking rather amused.

"What?" Harry answered intelligently.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow. "That's why everyone in the house is so 'ripped' as you put it."

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't aware I was speaking out loud."Harry said fighting the blush that was crossing his face.

"Don't worry about it. I have a question that's been bugging me for a while and the snake in the hall thing prompted me to ask it.Are you a wizard?" Vincent pushed off the wall and had walked into Harry's room while he said it.

"First to guess. What gave it away?"

"Most parceltounges are.Never met a man who could speak to snakes and not wield magic in some form or another." He said with a shrug.

"Well that saves telling one person. How do you think they'll react to finding out I was pulled from the middle of a war?"

"Riku, SoraSeifer will probably laugh. Sephiroth and Cloud, Assuming that Cloud's back to normal will act impassive, Irvine will try and shut Seifer and Squall well he is your older brother. He'd probably get all the information he could on this and then be an overprotective jerk for the remainder of your war."

"And your reacting to this so calmly how? Or are you just impassive of the whole war thing."

"Me? No if anything I'm worse then Squall about finding out what there is to know, but I already knew. After all what do you think V&V stands for?"

"Your... well at least I know who to talk to about this latest revelation in the war." Harry said with a sigh. He seemed to doing that a lot lately.

"What war?" Squall's voice had a hard tone and though Harry was beyond used to it he didn't like hearing his brother's voice like that.

Harry jumped as he once again turned in surprised towards the door."Can't keep anything quiet these days can I?"Harry asked himself.

"What war Harry?" Squall said though this time it came out in a much softer tone.

Harry still didn't want to answer so he took a deep breath and exhaled slowlyto stall for time.

Squall just stood in the door with look of a lion stalking its prey.

"The war between Ultimecias' brother and himself. Apparently said genocidal maniac wants your brother dead. You know its kinda funny how the whole world domination thing runs in that completely defective family of theirs. Oh Squall In case you're wondering your dear enemy joined with your brother's great enemy and probably combining forces. I'll see you two later." Vincent explained before he slipped past Squall and down the stairs.

Squall stared at Vincente's retreating form. "How did he know about this Harry? You two just meet."

"He is connected to the net. Him not knowing would have been a shocker. Well he did put two and two together before me so that's saying something."

"That dose not answer my question."

"Hum… Oh right. Like I said He has the net." Harry said as he held his journal out for Squall to see. "With these we don't need to actually meet to converse. It's basically just a computer without the electronic circuitry."

"Okay and this war between you and My greatest foe's brother?"

"Should have known you wouldn't have let that slip. Would you mind waiting until I could explain it to everybody? I'd rather get laughed at once and not answer the same question six time in a row." Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about it.

"It can't be that bad." Squall said as he sat down beside Harry and turned his brother's face to look him in the eye. "Sure it's not great but still it's not like you're the main target."

Harry pulled away from his brother at that and walked to the window. "You really don't want an answer to that."

Harry did not even have to look at Squall to know his brother's eyes had narrowed and that his body had gone tense. He didn't have to look to know Squall was thinking of every possible escape route from the house and safe house they had access to. Harry didn't even have to turn around to know that Squall was going to be an Over Protective brother and had gone into the extreme mode.

Turning around Harry looked at his brother who was now standing. Squall long chocolate brown hair flowing around his face. Bright blue-grey eyes looked on Harry him-self. The scar that crossed his face only made him looked more determined. His starter screamed protective and Harry was positive that if he were not leaning against the wall already he would have backed into it.

"Let's go talk to the others and if they don't take it seriously well they know me, and what will happen." Squall said with his calm and utterly defiant voice that Harry was sure he should have been running from. Screw Voldemort his brother was scarier.

* * *

That's it for know. There was initially supposed to be more but I'm splitting this chapter so you guys can read more of my story while work on my finals. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Feedback more then welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. This is Idea belongs to Shinagami's shadow and the characters to their respective people of whom I'm to lazy to name. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

Harry sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. In the past two hours he had explained who Voldemort was, why he was after Harry, What the war was about, and why he was supposed to kill Voldemort. That had taken the better part of forty five minutes. What was taking longer was Seifer to stop busting his gut which after five minutes of that, Squall had threatened to shove his Gun bladeso far up hisarse that he'd never getit outand yelled at him for finding Ultimecias brother an amusing joke instead of a threat.

That had shut the overly ripped blond up. Every one else had had the good sense to shut up and keep their comments to themselves when Squall started death glaring at them.

"So let me get this straight. This guy, is the brother of one our greatest foes. You have been fighting him since you were six and have been fighting in a war against him for the better part of three years, which has been so kind as to follow you here." Irvine said with a disbelieving tone and a rather nervous glance at Squall.

"That the gist of it yes." Harry answered in a tired tone.

"I take it as you explain this often." Vincent spoke for the first time since he left Harry's room.

"More then I care to think about. Why?" Harry tilted his head to the left so that he could look Vincent in the eye. "You already know most of this. Lord knows you kept me informed on a lot of things most death eaters were not even aware of."

"Well it has to do with this whole sibling relation thing. I mean look you and Squall are brothers as is Ultimecia and Voldemort well their brother sister but still. He wants you dead, she wants Squall dead and both are incapable of killing said opponent. What if they switch?"

"They can't. Well Riddle can't any way." Harry pushed up off the chair he was sitting in and crossed the room to look out the window. The sun that was out earlier was now replaced by rain and thunder adding to the darkening mood.

Harry was very much aware that everyone had their eye on him. Their stares drilling holes into the back of his head. He ignored it, though; he had learned long ago how to act under unwanted attention and how to seem as if he didn't realize it.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Harry recited as if in a trance. A crackle of lighting sounded just after he had finished. "Voldemort marked me and therefore only I can kill him as only he can kill me."

"Hey that means you have a genocidal maniac after you!" Cloud all but screamed as he jumped from chair to chair and after pulling off a rather impressive back-flip landed right in front of Harry.

Harry stepped backwards and turned his head to look at him. 'Clearly the drugs have yet to ware off.' he thought

"Thank you for stating the annoyingly obvious. But seriously you should just SIT DOWN!" His younger brother Sora snapped.

"Why?" Cloud said in a singsong voice as he turned toward Sora.

Sora never got a chance to answer.

"Cloud, please just sit down and hush. We need to work out escape routs and plans since the war followed Harry. We are involved now." Squall said as he pushed his love into a chair.

"Let them come we'll fight them and win." Seifer and Irvine chorused.

"We're talking about people who kill and rape babies. On top of that they Have an easier way of useing magic the you do, if you can even use it. Face it they have you beat hands down." Harry said with the voice of experience. After all he had fought these guys with very little, to no help and all it proved was that the prophecy had perks.

"So do we, well kill people,but still the kid has a point. He knows what he's up against we don't." Sephiroth said from his position by the door. "I'm sure you have already worked out a dozen or so escape routs if it comes to that right Squall, and would I be correct in assuming your planning on a buddy system."

"Yeah. I'll be back in an hour. Sep, Seifer, Riku wouldn't mind your help." Squall said before he turned and headed down the hall. Sephiroth, Seifer, and Riku not far behind.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable staring, Harry got up and left the room.

"I so called it." he muttered as he made his way down another hall and into an empty room that looked to be more of a garden.

"Called what?" Vincent asked him from behind.

"The laughing aspect of it, though, I guess you called it first. Is there a reason you followed me?"

"Yes."

Harry turned to look at Vincent who was still leaning on the door. Vincent in turn merely shrugged.

"I felt like it."

Harry shook his head.

"Did I do something to deserve this?"

"Yes. You lived."

"Very helpful." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable as Harry sat down near a vine covered window.

"Not trying to be. Are you okay? You seem upset."

"What's there to be upset about? I have a genocidal maniac that wants me dead. My Brother's greatest foe just happens to be his sister and now because of me this stupid war left England and is no longer contained. Which could start a world war! You tell me, is there something I should be upset about?" Harry was very unaware of the fact that his voice had risen to a frustrated scream or that everyone in the house heard him but he was aware that something bad was coming quickly.

Turning to look out the window Harry was sure his heart had stopped at what he saw.

"AwBloody hell!This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"What?" Vincent who was actually quite amused by Harry's outburst looked at the boy in confusion.

"Death eaters."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Deal with it.

Last chapter

Turning to look out the window Harry was sure his heart had stopped at what he saw.

"Aw Bloody hell! This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"What?" Vincent who was actually quite amused by Harry's outburst looked at the boy in confusion.

"Death Eaters."

* * *

Chapter five

"Riddles followers?" Vincent asked.

Harry turned to look at Vincent before nodding and looking back out the window. "Lots of them to."

"Why so nervous? We can take them!" Seifer said from the door. Squall stepped around him and moved to look out the window and just about fell over.

"He can't want you dead that much can he?" Squall asked in shock.

"Unfortunately."

"It can not be that bad." Seifer said as he looked out the window at the rather impressive army. "Or maybe it could."

"How is it you two can make such... strong enemies? I swear your family traits stick!" Vincent looked out the window with a grimace. "Would I be correct in assuming Alternate plan C?"

"Extremely. Harry you're with Vincent, everyone else has their partners. Vincent anything happens to my brother and it's on your head." Squall snapped, then added "Move!"

Everyone scrambled away like bats out of hell, well almost everyone, Harry was more or less dragged by Vincent down three corridors, two halls, up four flights of stairs, through six rooms and throw a secret panel like passage way in the wall; then down that to a hidden garage/ hanger like thing that held not cars but planes, jets, and helicopter.

"What the Hell is going on!" Harry yelled finally wrenching himself out of Vincent's grip and taking a few steps back.

Vincent rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him towards one of the jets. Harry However had other Ideas and dug his heels into the concrete, creating as much resistance as possible.

"Of all the family traits... "

Vincent turned and glared at the adorably cute but seriously annoying teen behind him.

"Squall instigated Alternate plan C, that means _we_ as in _everyone_ in the house, breaks into pairs or trios and leaves to a safe house. You were paired with me and since I don't want to face Squallâ€™s wrath or that of Voldemort, we are leaving now. So come on." And with that He yanked Harry with a powerful pull and through him over his shoulder before continuing on to the jet.

Harry having been so caught off guard by the randomness of Vincent's movement allowed himself to be unceremoniously dropped into a seat and watch in disbelief as Vincent tuned on the jet and took off.

Jostling out of his stupor Harry turned his head and looked out the window to see that the death eaters were in fact being fired at and were firing back. Harry Just hoped that whoever was still there fighting would be alright.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Island off the coast of Japan."

"Japan is an Island. Besides that's not really explaining a lot. Aside from the fact that seventy percent of the islands around Japan are uninhabitable."

"Why do you know that?"

"I got bored. Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Never mind. I don't know the name because your brother never told me. I have the coordinates and that's it."

"You seem grumpy." Harry muttered before turning to look out the window again.

"You should talk."

After about twenty minutes of silence in the tension filled jet Harry began to fidget, after all he was not trained from when ever to be still and sitting this close to a seriously hot guy was not helping matters.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Clang

Tap

Tap

Tap

Clang

Tap

Tap

Tap

Clang

Tap

"Will you stop that!" Vincent snapped as he turned to look at Harry who blinked in confusion.

Vincent POV

I swear, the kid is as hot as his brother Squall and that fidgeting just makes him even hotter! Oh gods he needs to stop NOW! Vincent thought urgently before he snapped "Will you stop that!"

"Hn?" Harry looked utterly confused and I had to wonder if he could get any cuter. Unfortunately that came out as...

"Could you get any cuter?" In what sounded like a distant voice. What made me realize I said it was the odd choking noise that was undoubtedly Harry who was looking at me wide eyed.

"AW ... did I ... um...err... just ...err...say...that...out...loud?"

Harry nodded his head and I felt my face burn.

"Your nose is bleeding."

"What?" I look up at Harry who's still wide eyed and shocked.

"Your. Nose. Is. Bleeding." he repeated slowly.

"Shit." I grabbed a tissue and hold it up to my nose while trying to steer and not look too embarrassed. "Squall is going to kill me."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked in his oh so cute and naive way.

"If you haven't noticed it would seem he's rather protective of you and the fact that I find you well um..."

"Cute?" Harry supplied

"Attractive actually won't go down well with him."

"How do you think he'd react to finding out that I find you attractive?" He asked offhandedly.

My eyes went wide and I just about choked as I whipped my head around to look at Harry.

"What?"

"I find you attractive."

"And now I'm dead."

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I'm having a problem with uploading at the moment and some writting issues but this is it. I'll try and get the next one up sooner. Thank you to all who have revied its nice to know my story is liked. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Don't own anything so please don't sue.

Last chapter

_"Shit." I grabbed a tissue and held it up to my nose while trying to steer and not look too embarrassed. "Squall is going to kill me."_

_"Why do you say that?" Harry asked in his oh so cute and naive way._

_"If you haven't noticed it would seem he's rather protective of you and the fact that I find you well um..."_

_"Cute?" Harry supplied_

_"Attractive actually won't go down well with him."_

_"How do you think he'd react to finding out that I find you attractive?" He asked offhandedly._

_My eyes went wide and I just about choked as I whipped my head around to look at Harry._

_"What?"_

_"I find you attractive."_

_"And now I'm dead."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter six.

"WE will be DEAD if you don't start flying this thing!" Harry all but yelled.

Glaring Vincent grabbed the yoke and leveled the plane before turning his attention back to Harry. "Perhaps we should save that conversation for later."

"Agreed. So what do you know about the whole combo war thing?" Harry asked in a random tone.

"Just that this sibling thing is getting annoying. I only found out about them because Voldemort was the one who botched the mission for us." Vincent sighed.

Harry nodded and turned to look out the window again.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

**Squall POV**

"Damn it." Squall hissed as he and his lovers finally got to a jet.

The reason for said out-burst was because Squall had several wounds and it was making moving rather hard, especially since there were three broken ribs.

Sephiroth gave Squall a quick glance before starting the engine and taking off. Once in the air, and a safe distance away, he put the plane on manual and turned to address the wounds of his lovers; one of whom had collapsed do to drug related issues.

"How you feeling Leon?" He asked using his nickname for Squall.

"Like I've just been trampled on by four hundred elephants. I can't get the bleeding to stop."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just try to relax. After I finish this you want me to contact Vincent and check on your brother?"

"Yeah I'd like that. I really don't want to lose him."

"I doubt you will. By the looks of things he's as hard to kill as Cloud and myself, not to mention you." Sephiroth said in a comforting tone as he wrapped Squall's chest.

Smiling Squall leaned backwards into his lovers embrace and glanced at their unconscious third.

Sighing Squall shifted and moved to clean the small wound Cloud had received and Sephiroth took that as a cue to call and check up on every one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and Crappy I know but I'm stuck. I promise I'll do better for the next chapter. Just consider this a filler.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own... You don't sue... Everyone's happy.

Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of trouble coming up with the chapter so I finally admitted defeat and asked my cousin for help. Hope you like.

Life with my brother ch 7

Harry and Vincent had just finished getting settled in at the safe house off the coast of Japan when the Tele-communicator rang.

"Hello...No we're both fine, how 'bout you three?" Vincent's voice carried to the kitchen where Harry was making dinner. "Ouch is he alright...Alright, when will you guys get here?...Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Squall has a few broken bones but is otherwise alright."

Harry's head shot up and for the first time since the flight locked eyes with Vincent. "You sure?"

'Damn, his eyes are way too expressive.' Vincent thought as he gazed into the emerald depths. "Yeah, Sephiroth is a good medic, he won't let anything happen to Squall or Cloud."

"I hope you're right." You didn't need to look into Harry's eyes to know he was worried about his older brother.

Vincent smirked. "I'm always right," Vincent said, trying to lighten up the mood. Harry smiled weakly. Suddenly Vincent turned serious.

"We're off the plane," he said softly. "We should probably talk now." Harry sighed and turned off the stove. He put the dinner on the table and sat down across from Vincent's seat.

"I meant what I said earlier," Vincent said. "I honestly do find you attractive."

Harry smiled. "I do too. But I have some questions, seeing as I barely know you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Shoot."

Harry took a deep breath and released it before beginning. "Okay. First, how old are you? Squall is 24, and some of the others are about my age, so there's quite a difference."

Vincent answered, still smirking, "15."

Harry continued, "Alright, second. Why is Squall going to kill you for liking me?"

Vincent sighed, his smirk dropping. "He's really over-protective, if you haven't noticed. He'll probably kill me because you're his only family. Besides, you're only, what, 13? Squall will think you're too young to be involved with me."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know he's over-protective. But believe me I'm only young in appearance. Honestly I really doubt it was an accident that landed me as Voldemort's enemy. Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty stubborn. When I think something is worth it, I find a way to get it."

Vincent raised his eyebrow, smirking again. 'Damn, he's smart too. I can't disagree on the stubbornness, Squall has it too. I wonder how far he's willing to go...'

"And do you think it's worth it?" Vincent asked, slowly standing up.

Harry stood up as well, smirking. "Right now? Yes."

Harry met Vincent halfway in a tentative kiss. When neither pulled away, Vincent deepened it and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer while playing with his silky hair.

Vincent licked Harry's lips and was pleased when he opened for him. Vincent loved the way Harry tasted; like spice and sugar at the same time. He was getting drunk on the younger boy's taste, drinking it in like a man in the desert.

Harry moaned when he felt Vincent's tongue sweep his mouth. He could taste the older boy, like cinnamon and apples. Harry brushed his tongue against Vincent's, trying to taste more of him.

Vincent moaned at the feel of Harry's tongue, and pushed Harry back onto the table. The two broke apart, gasping for breath. Vincent gazed into Harry's eyes, erection starting to grow from the intensity of Harry's eyes. They had grown darker with passion, making them a deep emerald.

Harry pulled Vincent on top of him and kissed him again. He began nipping Vincent's lip, but was stopped when Vincent broke away.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked, breathing heavily. If they went any farther, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I really don't want to go much farther then kissing at this point, but I'm sure I want to give us a shot. That is if you want to," Harry responded.

Vincent nodded "Don't worry, we'll take it slow; any faster and your brother will kill me for corrupting you," he said before he leaned down and kissed Harry again.

At that precise moment, the door burst open, and Squall, Sephiroth and Cloud walked into the kitchen. The three males froze at the scene before them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


End file.
